Rainbow High
by xXRavonXx
Summary: Everyone one in Rainbow High is either gay, lesbian, or confused.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rainbow High

Rating: PG-13 and maybe R at a few parts

Reasons for rating: Sexual Content, Crude Language, Violence, a little bit of almost everything

Ships: Palex, Emellie, Marcy, Crean, Tarco, Jevon-Those are only some of the couples, the couples may twist around.

Summary: This is like an Alternate Universe where all these people are gay, bi, or confused. They are all in a school where they were sent so they didn't have to worry about being different or harassed. Some parents suggested it but others sent the kids away.

Characters: Paige, Alex, Emma, Manny, Darcy, Ellie, Marco, Sean, Craig, Jimmy, Tim, Revon- (Me)

Author Notes: This is based during like the beginning of Season 5 and this is all their First Year at this school. The school's name is Rainbow High. They are not in Canada and the school is like a college so they live there. They live in the U.S Reading, PA. Please if you read leave comments of how to improve.

COLORgreenb Chapter One- (This Chapter will follow Revon.)/b

iIt was the second week of school at Rainbow High, just then the last period class bell rang and everyone sped out the classrooms to their dorm buildings. /i

Revon walked into his dorm and saw his roommate Jimmy with his shirt off and pulling up his basketball shorts. Revon glanced at Jimmy's muscled abs for a second and felt butterflies flutter through his stomach, just then Jimmy turned to Revon and looked him up and down.

"Sorry." Revon said shuffling past Jimmy accidentally touching Jimmy's chest, he walked to closet and threw his book bag on a ledge.

"You don't have to be." Jimmy said as he put on a black wife beater that curved around his chest and abs.

"Basketball?" Revon nervously asked as he walked past Jimmy again, to his bed lying on it and looking at Jimmy.

"Yeah, wanna come?"

"I don't play sports, I tend to get hurt."

"You don't have to play come watch." Jimmy stated more than he was asking.

"Who's going to be there?" He replied knowing it was no one he knew since he seemed like the only person who didn't know anybody.

"Some of my friends." Jimmy said putting a hand out to Revon. Revon smiled and took Jimmy's hand as Jimmy helped him up.

Jimmy and Revon walked together towards the park that was across the street from the dorm building.

"So can I call you Rev?"

"If you want."

"Cool, well that guy is Craig. Those two guys are Marco and Tim, they are really serious with their relationship." Jimmy was about to point to Sean when Rev said something.

"They go out and they don't care who sees them?" Rev questioned nervously to Jimmy.

"Yeah, together for 1 year now."

"Wow, I don't think I could be all out there like that."

"You'll learn not to care what those homophobes think." Jimmy said as he crossed the street with Rev and walked the rest of the way.

"So are you gay?" Revon asked...Silence... Revon bit his lip as if he had done something wrong. Jimmy bit a nail and sighed.

"I don't know, I... never mind." Jimmy said hurrying towards his friends leaving Revon to follow him.

iI don't think he likes me. /i Revon thought turning foot and going back to the dorm building accidentally bumping into a pretty blonde girl who he saw in his Algebra class.

"I'm sorry." Revon said as he picked up the two books the girl dropped.

"Hi I'm Emma and this is Manny and that's Darcy." Emma said pointing to her two friends that came walking behind her holding hands.

"I'm-"

"Revon, yeah you're in our Algebra and Lit classes." Manny said smiling.

"Wanna come to the park with us?" Darcy said in a giddy way.

"Um...maybe not."

"Come on are you scared a bunch of girls." Emma said kind of daring him to go.

"Okay." Revon said hoping he didn't see Jimmy.

After they arrived at the park they all sat on a wooden bench, which was near the basketball court.

"Hey Rev you came back." Jimmy said as he walked over bare chested with his shirt over his sweaty shoulder.

"Oh he is total eye candy." Emma said, "So you go out with Jimmy?"

Revon felt a twinge in his stomach as Jimmy and his friends came closer.

"No, he's my roommate."

"I bet you wish he was more than that." Manny said giggling.

"Manny, don't embarrass the guy." Darcy said nudging Manny and laughing.

"So you're the hottie Jimmy has been talking about all day. Nice to meet you, I'm Marco." Marco said sitting at the bench followed by Tim.

"Marco!" Jimmy scolded him starting to blush.

"So everyone is here again except the two lovers Paige and Alex." Sean said pulling his shirt out his pocket and dabbing his wet forehead.

Revon glanced around and saw that half the guys wore no shirts and had nice bodies but the top one was a tie between Jimmy and Sean's.

"So you all know each other?" Revon said looking at everyone who was sitting on the wooden table.

Everyone looked at each other and started laughing all except Revon, whose face started to feel hot and go red.

"We're not laughing at you." Jimmy said as he stopped laughing.

"Hey Revon. Jimmy wanted to ask you something." Craig said looking at Jimmy and playfully punching his arm. Jimmy made a face at Craig and slowly turned to Revon.

"Okay what is it?" Revon hoped it was what he thought Jimmy was going to ask him.

"Um... I...ah." Jimmy said.

"He wants to ask you on a date tonight." Emma and Marco spilled out at the same time getting more laughter.

Revon smiled at Jimmy who had his face buried in his shirt, Revon leaned over and whispered something in Jimmy's ear.

"Really?" Jimmy happily said as Revon leaned back.

"Sure." Revon said happy that at what he told Jimmy.

"When?"

"Later tonight in or dorm of course."

"Okay I'll see you." Jimmy said leaving with his friends.

"Jimbo, you are totally getting laid." Craig said getting an unseen glare from Sean who seemed mad Jimmy had gotten to Revon before he did.

"I don't wanna get laid, he seems like the real thing not just a hook up." Jimmy sincerely said, "And this is no joke he gives me butterflies in my stomach."

"Whatever I'm out." Sean said trudging away and getting in his car driving away.

"He's totally fuming since you got to Rev before he did." Tim said.

"He likes Rev?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Marco said, "But so what you got him first."

"He's our friend." Jimmy said.

"Yeah but are you gonna give bthat/b up over a friend?" Craig said pointing at Revon who was at the table with the girls still.

"I don't know." Jimmy said as the rest of his friends walked away leaving him to think alone.

/color


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-(This chapter will follow Revon, Jimmy and Emma)

Emma watched as Jimmy went back to the basketball court, Darcy, Revon, and Manny had left a few minutes ago and for some reason she had the feeling to go and talk to Jimmy. Jimmy threw the ball and missed the ball bounced back to him as he walked to the edge of the court and sat on the ball.

"So what's up? You have a class A hottie wrapped around your finger and you're not getting him in bed?" Emma said as she sat next to Jimmy in the grass.

"Well I just found out that not only do I like him but Sean does too." Jimmy sadly said looking down at the blacktop of the basketball court.

"Oh, I see." Emma said thinking about what to say to Jimmy, "Well maybe you should talk to Sean and see what he thinks."

"I was gonna talk to him but he left kind of mad." Jimmy replied standing up and helping Emma up.

"Well…I suggest that you go and talk to Rev about it. He'll understand…I hope." Emma said the last part under her breath as they walked across the street to the dorm building.

"I'll see you later I have to go and tell Revon about the "situation"." Jimmy said doing the little quote marks for situation as he unlocked the front door and walked in and up the stairs.

"Cool and Jimmy?"

"Uh huh." Jimmy said turning heel on the steps to his room.

"Good Luck." Emma said before she headed towards her room she shared with Alex.

Jimmy continued to his room walking past Alex and Paige kissing, while they leaned against Paige's dorm door.

_Now that's hot. Wait what am I thinking?_

Jimmy shrugged off the idea of Paige and Alex with him and hurried to his room before he got of track again. He opened the door and saw Sean sitting with Revon on his bed.

"Oh looks like we have an addition to the whore squad other than Amy and Heather Sinclair huh?" Jimmy said throwing his basketball hitting the closet door and making a loud hollow sound ring through the room.

"We were only talking." Revon said jumping up.

"You whatever forget about our little date." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy…. stop!" Sean yelled grabbing Jimmy by the shoulders and gently shaking him.

"Look I'm sorry but you would think something too if your friend liked the guy you were supposed to be going on a date with and found them together in one of their rooms." Jimmy blabbed out after he shrugged from Sean's grasp and lay on his bed burying himself in the covers.

"Sean, I'll see you later ok?" Revon said walking Sean out and locking the door, he walked over to Jimmy's bed and pulled the cover from Jimmy's face.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy looked up at Revon and nodded.

"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault I went off with conclusions." Jimmy said as Revon sat on the bed next to him and looked into his eyes.

"You're cute when you're mad." Revon said to Jimmy slowly caressing Jimmy's neck and leaning in to kiss him.

KNOCK…. KNOCK …KNOCK 

Revon jumped back and went for the door, Jimmy watched as Revon went to the door and angrily sighed punching his pillow.

_Damn, that was my chance and that door blew it. I need to kiss those soft full lips._

Jimmy thought as he licked his lips and thought about making out with Revon then falling asleep in the same bed as him all snuggled up and warm with each other.

Emma sat on her bed as Revon straightened her hair, all she heard was blah. All Emma could think about was Ellie and how the night would go with Ellie, Paige, and Alex.

"Is it almost done?" Emma said not knowing she had cut off Revon from talking about he and Jimmy's date.

"It's done, but since I did that I want a favor."

"Sure." Emma said putting the straight brush away and lying on Alex's bed.

"Ok, I made one of my best dishes for us."

"Which is?"

"Parmesan chicken with a side pasta." Revon said nervously.

"Cool, so what's the favor?"

"To interpret the date, I want to know if Jimmy wants it serious or not." Revon replied.

"Ok go on."

"Well we ate and he said it was delicious and he looked like he meant it."

"That's a good sign, did guys kiss?"

"Um…almost."

"ALMOST!" Emma screamed with her eyes wide and her hands in her hair.

"Yeah, he went to kiss me after we were about to go to bed but…"

"But what!"

"He said that he was confused, but confused about what?"

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't know if he is really interested in guys. Maybe he was just going through that straight guy phase." Emma said looking at her watch and jumping up. "Sweetie I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, have a goodnight." Revon said as he left her room and headed for his room, as he went for his door it opened and there coming out was Jimmy, shirtless again, Craig, Marco, and Tim.

_He looks so friggin sexy, I wish I could kiss him now. I mean look at his sexy curvy lips._

"Ah… I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me I might be back late." Jimmy said not knowing what he really sounded like.

"Jimmy, can we talk?"

"Sorry, see you later." Jimmy said starting to walk away but then coming back, he walked up to Revon and pulled him by his waist against him.

"What are you doing?"

"What we both wanted to do sometime ago." Jimmy said holding Revon by his waist and slowly and passionately kissing his lips.


End file.
